I'll Be King
"I'll Be King" is the 10th track of Fearless. Official Lyrics Intro I’ma keep it real, I’ma keep it real I don’t give a shit about how y’all feel I don’t fuck around layin’ down my skills I got the crown, bow down and kneel If you’re bouncin’ around town, bein’ a loudmouth, you can catch a roundhouse still You speak of a clock but I’m never shot I reach for the top and I’ll never drop And I’ll keep on rockin’ ‘till my heart stops Chorus I’ve been following your footsteps out here in the rain I stand, I fight with every last bit of my strength 1 When the sun goes down and the night time comes I feel a spark inside me bleeding through Both of my lungs, a rush a blood It’s in my stomach now watch me scream the truth Comin’ straight from the gutter I don’t break under pressure, I don’t hate makin’ mistakes, it makes me better What’s up, better jump up, mothafucka’, better get up, better get up yea I am not a quitter, I will not spit filla’, da’ feellin’ is real and I’m killin’ the crowd Hittin’ a spliff and I’m blowin’ a cloud, bitch you know I ain’t ever comin’ down Chorus I’ve been following your footsteps out here in the rain I stand, I fight with every last bit of my strength I’m strong enough to conquer anything If I keep my head above the water one day I’ll be king 2 How could you hate somebody you don’t Even know and never spoken to You feel their pain, you show them love But they still wanna put an end to you What the hell are we doin’, I’ll never be loosin’ I try to define the line of what true is You ain’t got the time to grind Then you stupid, it’s useless Despite the fact they like to slice my neck And never write the checks and never let me get higher Where’s the mic at I’ma fight back I’ma strike that match and light the track on fire Chorus I’ve been following your footsteps out here in the rain I stand, I fight with every last bit of my strength I’m strong enough to conquer anything If I keep my head above the water one day I’ll be king Bridge I’ma keep it real, I’ma keep it real I don’t give a shit about how y’all feel I don’t fuck around layin’ down my skills I got the crown, bow down and kneel If you’re bouncin’ around town, bein’ a loudmouth, you can catch a roundhouse still You speak of a clock but I’m never shot I reach for the top and I’ll never drop And I’ll keep on rockin’ ‘till my heart stops Yeah And I’ll keep on rockin’ till my heart stops Chorus I’ve been following your footsteps out here in the rain I stand, I fight with every last bit of my strength I’m strong enough to conquer anything If I keep my head above the water one day I’ll be king